Agents: Bodhidharmazan
by TheRedPony
Summary: Zane is a new recruit. He's not the particularly skilled at any thing but his dagger, which he wields with precision. Agent Brown tries to train the young recruit and gets more then he bargained for.


  
**Title: **Bodhidharmazan 

****

Author: TheRedPony a.k.a. Uber Agent Zane

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimer: 

Matrix universe and associated characters: Wachowski brothers. 

Agents universe: co-owned by Stormhawk and Overlord Mordax. 

I own only my ideas and my self. 

****

Word Count: 11,665

****

Summary: Zane is a new recruit. He's not the particularly skilled at any thing but his dagger, which he wields with precision. Agent Brown tries to train the young recruit and gets more then he bargained for. 

****

Notes: Yes this story is self insertion. It started as innocent fun on the Agents The Series message board. Thank you to stormy, for letting me play in your sandbox and all your support. Thank you to all my friends *cough underlings* at ATS. I could never be Uber with out you *laughs evilly*. Your help and support has been vital. 

This is a slash based story, but the rating if for violence only. Sequel is now in the works.

****

Please read and Review.

  
  
  
"Again."   
  
The man stood shaking him self off. He raised him self to full height, which was not very much; then brought his Bo staff to a defensive position in front of him. He had been training with this, his second favorite weapon for many years now. Long ago he had realized that he was just to small to reach the highest levels in hand to hand combat but with the staff his five foot six inch frame was less a weakness against taller competitors and aided his ability to dodge blows. It did not however aid him any against Master Motoyuki whom had in the last hour thrown him to the mat at least three times as often as he had thrown the small Japanese man.   
  
"Again."   
  
He drew forward and swung, only to have his attack countered to an offence by Motoyuki, he blocked and swung the staff to angle behind the mans knees. In one swift arch his teacher fell to the floor. Grinning he offered a hand to the man and drew him to his feat. He bowed respectfully.   
  
"Very good Zane, we will end at that."   
  
Nodding he thanked the man and left to clean up. He hung his staff on the wall and picked up his small stiletto dagger were he had set it after training with the steel blade. The blade was seven inches and had been crafted for him. He had a holster that strapped the blade to his forearm for easy access and was effortlessly hidden.   
  
He was many times a champion with this weapon and even though he did love the staff this blade was his heartbeat, he could weald it like an extension of his body, and even Motoyuki could not best him at it. He carefully strapped the blade to his arm with out any thought to it. The act was second nature.   
  
After cleaning up he left the Dojo with a nod and a few goodbyes to fellow patrons. He was not really close to any of them and said these things out of politeness only. He was a generally nice guy and really would go out of his way to help any one who asked, but he distrusted the others. He knew that many of them were hit men or bodyguards or something like that. He never felt inclined to find out. He liked his head right were it was, thank you, so he had very few plans of sticking his neck out so it could get chopped off.   
  
He exited out on to the street, the door rung like fairy bells as it closed, the brass bells on red cords were traditional Asian good luck charms to keep bad sprits away. Maybe he should get some of those to keep his landlady away. Rent was coming due soon and try as he might he would be at least a week late this month. He had a job, that wasn't the problem; it was the price of collage classes these days.   
  
He shifted the bag of his belongings in on his shoulder. In his other hand his briefcase was stuffed with papers and disks for his job at the Capitol City Institute of Technology, the most prestigious computer school in the nation. He was working as a tech assistant in between taking the few classes he could afford. His job took his breath away. Some might find it tedious and boring but not him. He could sit for hours writing code and editing programs. Their goal was to create an artificially intelligent program. He knew it would take years to achieve but he had all the time in the world.   
  
He let his eyes drift over the city taking in the subtle beauty of it all. People said the graffiti and the dirty streets were ugly. He loved; however, how the grit and the dark shadows played on the prism colored spray paint and how the artists who made these things expressed their feelings of such a dark world in such beautiful art. The images and words, some times were course even obscene but it was merely a juxtaposition to the brilliant color and skill in that art. It's to bad, he often mused, that these street kids had never found art in their poor public schools.   
  
He passed by an ally and a particularly beautiful display caught his eye. He stopped and turned to enter it. His smile spread ear to ear as the kaleidoscope enfolded his senses. Gleaming colors that caused the dim light that filtered down the buildings to magnify and dance around the small space. He let the images soak in, and then something on the wall caught his attention. "Programs are people too." He read it and cocked his head slightly.   
  
He was confused why some one would mark such a thing. The rest of the image was wild flowers and humming birds and bright splashes of lines and geometric shapes. This was small and unobtrusive, nothing like the splendor of the rest of the image. He stepped forward and ran his fingers of over the surface of the wall. Etching the odd words into his mind, he left intent on meditating on this in the future.   
  
*** 

  
He arrived home at his middle rate apartment. It was smaller then a broom closet as he liked to say, but it was close to nearly every thing, and he could walk every were. This was a big plus as there was no way he could have afford a car or even a taxi every day. It was however the thing that brightened his day. The walls were red and gold and ultra marine. They were warm and radiated life even in the starless nights of Capitol City.   
  
He graced his hand over a red wall tracing it, and humming him self into the kitchen. He had only a few works of art but on the small wall space in the apartment it filled out quite nicely. Tibetan banners of saffron and red hung on one deep blue wall, while an old green tinged copper statue of Buddha sat solemnly in another corner. The apartment was a happy home even for its lack of space.   
  
After cooking a small dinner he cleaned up a bit and turned to work on a few things he had brought home with him. He carried the black briefcase into his small office. The room was bright blue on three walls and a stunning orange on the fourth. One corner held an ancient bonsai juniper next to a black computer and matching monitor.   
  
He hit the power button to fire the machine up and withdrew a stack of papers which he pined to the wall adding to the amassment already stuck up there. The sheets, which contained a variety of notes on codes and copies of different programming tricks, he wished to try. The wall was nearly papered in white sheets outlining every inch of the project. Classified work of course stayed back at the lab, but this information he was free to take with him.   
  
He opened a window and let the cool air flow into the room. Typing in his password, he opened up Delphi the editing program. The goal at the moment was to create a program that could access the data in the Oracle database. The 'db' its self had take nearly four years to build. The first step would be to create a program that could find missing holes in the data and request information so that it could be filled. Simple as it seemed this was daunting and it would be still many years before they would achieve even that goal.   
  
He rubbed his eyes on able to focus on the lines of code he was typing. Normally this was no problem but something was plaguing his thoughts. Carefully he analyzed them and realized that no work would be achieved until he knew what on earth those words had meant. Maybe it was because this was the goal he was striving for, to create a human program. Not something that simply mirrored human traits but something that really had humanity and free will and choice. "Programs are people to," the words echoed in his mind and he could still feel the rough brick made slick by the coat of sealing spray paint.   
  
Humming to himself again he closed down the editor and opened up the Internet browser. Unsure were to start he opened the Google home page and type in ' Programs are people.' The search earned almost three hundred results and most of them were somehow related to payment programs or some one pushing their social aid program.   
  
Frowning he tried again, this time searching for 'higher programming'. This search was less promising yielding almost two million results. He jumped to page 30 just out of curiosity not expecting to find much. He briefly scanned the pages, and was about to try a new search when something caught his eye. It was a link to a site titled 'follow the white rabbit.'   
  
He clicked the page but frowned seeing it was black. He glanced at it for a few seconds before deciding that there was truly nothing of interest on it. His patience was reworded however as a message began to scroll on the task bar at the foot of the screen.   
  
'You must see below the face'   
  
Then the message disappeared and did not scroll bye again. He grinned always happy for a riddle. "What below the face of a web page?" he thought to him self. "Alayambo!" he said out loud throwing his hands up. His tendency to slip into other languages did not exclude elvish fraises. Below the face was the source code. He smiled and clicked view. A text picture of a rabbit was situated in the code, and next to that a web address.   
  
He copied and pasted it into the address bar and hit enter. As soon as he did the screen went black and his computer rebooted. He growled low at the monitor and said threatening things to it in German, that being the most threatening language he could think of at the time. Once the lethargic computer finally booted up again, he noticed a new email in his in box.   
  
It as from person named Morpheus and had a white rabbit icon next to him name. Highly suspicious of any one who could reference the root of the word morphine and the most famous book ever written while on opiates, he was to say at least a bit weary. Against his better judgment he opened the email any ways.   
  
'Do you wish to know the truth? I have the answers you are searching for. I know what keeps you from your work and what drives your curiosity. I know how you found me. If you will meet me I will explain every thing. Tonight one hour at the old Claiborne hill amusement park. The Alice and Wonderland ride.'   
  
He cocked his eyebrow and read the email a few times. This person seemed to know a hell of a lot about a lot of things, including were he had his buddies had hung out in high school. Convinced this was one of his friends messing with his head he decided to reply.   
  
'Sure Mr. M. One hour I'll be there."   
  
***   
  
He was standing in front of the ride, the black and violet warp whole of the Cheshire cat's mouth seemed much more ominous in the din of the cities eternal twilight. It was getting on late fall and the city was dark now even though it was not really all that late. He was dressed in a pale blue shirt with a dark blue vest and tie, his black trousers and shoes melted into the ink of the night.   
  
Unsure of exactly how he ought to proceed, he opted to stand by the railing for the rides line. Leaning his elbows against it, we watched the stars dance between the breaching of the fairs-wheel. He breathed in the think autumn air and smiled in reverie. In the summer this whole place teemed and over flowed with children's laughter and carnival music. The neon lights dances and criers urged people to play their rigged games.   
  
When he was very young he would beg his nanny to take him here. The rides and excitement and the ethereal smell of cotton candy wisping in the air. It was like heaven to him. As he got older he and his friends would come here and spend the afternoons and stay out late, enjoying their freedom. Then as high school students they fell head first for the Alice and Wonderland ride.   
  
Now you might think that this was a sappy thing for teenage boys, but not in the slightest. Late at night when the park was closed, this ride more then any others was their playground. Psyching each other out, then entering the free for all of Alice's opium adventure. They fed off the macabre flavor of it all, and thrived in it.   
  
"You are early Gen'ji." MORE DETAIL AND EXPLANATION IN THIS PART.   
  
He spun and faced the man who had spoken, his heart raised wondering how this man knew his computer alias. He was a tall black man, with alligator skin trench coat and purple suit.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Zane stepped back very surprised to see some one other then one of his pals.   
  
"I spoke to you before, I am Morpheus."   
  
His hand clenched defensively at his side, stiffness told him that his blade was still strapped to his arm.   
  
"I thought you were one of my friends. Who are you?"   
  
"I am the dream keeper, I can help you wake up. You must choose" He extended two hands "Chose the blue pill, and we will leave you free to live this lie. Take the red pill, and I will show you truth."   
  
"No thank you, Mr. M. I don't plan on taking any mind altering pills today, and you can keep your truth, I do not want to convert to any religions thank you. I am happy as I am." He stepped back from the man, only to be stopped buy a pale black haired man black priest like robes.   
  
"We don't seek to change your religion, we wish to show you that nothing in this world is real," the anti-preacher stated.   
  
Zane stepped to the right trying to avoid this man too. "Well then your too late, I already know that none of this is real."   
  
Morpheus spoke. "You do?" he eyed his companion showing genuine surprise. "How long have you known the truth."   
  
"Sense the time I knew my self. There is no cars, no clouds, no sun, no stars, no knifes, no spoons. Nothing is real, well at least I believe nothing is real."   
  
"You are right Gen'ji: this world is lie. You must take the red pill and we will take you to the real world."   
  
"Hold it. I told you before no drugs Mr. M. I will be leaving now."   
  
The sallow skin man placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will take the red pill." He tried to twist out of the grasp but being shorter the other held him tight. "This is for your own good." Seeing no other way out, Zane dropped and swung his leg to attack the dark hair man. He went head over heals, black cloak and all, and skidded into the sooty asphalt of the grounds. As he fell he slammed hard into the steel rail snapping it in half. He did not move for a moment, and Zane feared he had knocked him out, then suddenly flipping himself up; the man was on his feat in a heartbeat and tackled Zane in return.   
  
He was pinned to the ground by the man in the long coat and by another man in a leather jacket whom he had not seen before. Morpheus moved beside him. "You must understand. You know the truth about the world. If we do not free your mind, the Agents will. They don't want you to be free, they want you dead." While Morpheus spoke, he wiggled and strained against the leather-clad man who held his right arm and shoulder to the tarmac.   
  
While he did this Morpheus loomed ever closer like Tanathus coming to claim his soul. Only instances away from when he would be forcefully drugged, the leather man's cell phone rang. Morpheus and Psycho Preacher stopped and watched the man for an instant turning their eyes from their quarry. Zane's mind calculated quickly, he knew to save his life this situation would have to become very violent. Who knew what was in that pill.   
  
"Eof, what is it?"   
  
The man in leather whom was named Eof hissed out "Just link confirming they have a lock. They will pick him up as soon as he is drugged" Zane grimaced, this was hostage somehow, he would not be taken.   
  
Morpheus nodded, and then Eof made a fatal mistake, he released Zane's right arm. His hand flew in into his shirtsleeve and whipped the stiletto dagger out. The steel imbedded its self into Eof's heart before his hand was even fully extended. The leather jacket became rust colored then seeped to crimson in only a few seconds.   
  
Changing the angle of his grip he pulled the blade out. Eof staggered back two steps then fell down dead. Slashing at the air to his left he managed to take off the half of Morpheus expensive looking silk tie, but the man jumped back for he could draw blood. "Shit, not Eof." Psycho Preacher bit out. Then his eyes narrowed he reached forward and grabbed Morpheus and flew off into the night.   
  
He stood looking at the dead man. He had acted on impulse, and had killed the man out of self-defense. If he ran, and took the cowards way out, they would find him and lock him in jail. He did not want to think about what would happen to him jail. He did the only think he could. He picked up the dead mans cell-phone and called 911.   
  
An hour later he was speaking to two FBI agents, recounting the same story he had told the police. They had been brought in the minute he had said Morpheus. He had just told them he was the one who killed the man and the looks on their faces were rather surprised. The female agent whom had introduced he self as Agent Mimosa, pulled her partner named Smith aside.   
  
"He killed a rebel while being held down by Neo, Smith. That pretty fast, you have to admit." The man nodded slightly and they turned back to Zane.   
  
"Mr. Kembrick. We will contact you in the morning. You are free to go."   
  
*** 

  
He woke with a start sitting bolt upright in his bed. Visions of a wild dream, of drugs and death and black suits meddled about in his head, finally creating a clear picture. It had not been a dream at all but had acutely happened; he finely pieced together. He ran his hands through his pale red hair and snorted at the memories. He glanced at his clock. It was five thirty in the morning. The sun would not be up for more then an hour, but normally he would already be heading for the Institute by now. Thankfully it was Saturday.   
  
He rose and showered then dressed, in a simple black outfit. He made himself tea and sat for his morning prayers. It was simple things like this, a set routine and order that finely allowed his head to clear. He meditated for a while, sitting in front of the Buddha statue in the corner. Not because it was any more holy then another place in the small apartment but because it simply was the one only place were one could sit on the floor.   
  
He was interrupted by a knock at the door. He suddenly remembered that the two agents were going to see him again today. He quickly picked up his teacup and set it beside the stainless steal sink that was on the black counter of the bright tea green kitchen. He walked to the red door and opened it with a smile. "Agent Smith, Agent Mimosa," he nodded respectfully to them and let the pair enter.   
  
The woman looked around the apartment admiring the many ancient things and the bright array of colors but the man was completely neutral to them. He led then into his tiny living room. Were they sat, the man somewhat reluctantly, on his over stuffed saffron colored couch. They denied any thing to drink so he sat down as well. There were no more chairs any were so he folded his legs and sat cross-legged on the floor. "I already told you what happened, I mean no disrespect but I don't believe there is any thing else I can do."   
  
The man spoke "There is something you can do for us Mr. Kembrick. The man you killed was a highly skilled cyber terrorist. His two comrades you spoke of, are number one and two on our most wanted list. Many of our own have died when facing them. If you recall, the massive North American east coast black out; they did that, just to show use they could. They force people join them, and once you your with them, there is no going back."   
  
He nodded "What are they some sort of extreme cult, hell bent on destroying the world?" he smiled sarcastically.   
  
Smith nodded "What if I told you, that you are very close to the truth. That the world you think you know it not real at all, and they want to destroy every thing you know to be truth?"   
  
"Well, Agent Smith, seeing as we are speaking in the hypothetical, if you told me that, I would most likely tell you that, it did not surprise me in the least that the world is fake. I have known something was not quite right for a long time. Many of my friends turned to hacking and searching the web for answers. I turned to religion. Not to say that I don't love computers, I program for my job because I love it and I'm I love looking at coding, it is a deep passion of mine. It's just, I was never one to play the villain while growing up. I always wanted to rescue the princess from the dragon, and I never wanted to be the evil wizard or the head of the bandits."   
  
Agent Mimosa spoke nodding her head "You played by the rules like the model citizen then? When I asked you last night why you were caring a traditional assassins dagger, you said you had left it attached you your arm after you had trained with it. How long have you worked with the dagger, Mr. Kembrick?"   
  
He grinned. "I started when I was seven Agent Mimosa, and I trained hard for many years. Now I am proud to say I own five international championships, two for open divisions."   
  
She nodded to her partner who nodded back. He spoke in his silken tenor voice. "Mr. Kembrick. The world around you is a lie. Every thing you think you know is a computer simulation called the Matrix. Agent Mimosa and my self are computer programs made entirely out of code." Zane spun his feat under him and sat up on his knees. "Mr. Kembrick you said you would not be surprised."   
  
He scoffed and eyed the two agents closely. "That's before you said that every thing I have worked for has been right in front of me the whole time. Your programs but you are people ..." He stopped mid sentence and sank back to his heals. "That's the artist meant. 'Programs are people too.'" He looked up at the two agents almost adoringly, something they had never seen before from potential recruits. "In the Matrix, this," he jutted his hands forward towards agent Smith. " This is code to?"   
  
When the two Agents nodded his grin widened "Oh, uber snazzy." He held his fingers up to the light watching the sunlight play between his fingers.   
  
Agent Mimosa nodded. "We want you to train with our organization. We police the rebellion who is trying to destroy the Matrix, as a recruit, you would be assigned an agent to work with in the field. Would you be willing to join us Mr. Kembrick?"   
  
"Do I have to take any drugs?"   
  
"No"   
  
"Then you got a recruit, Agent M."   
  
***Part II***   
  
His apartment spun slightly for a moment. Then they stood in a white office neatly arranged with papers and files stacked in orderly rows. He was led down a long hallway, pass others who were fighting, and finally into a large empty room with remarkably high ceilings.   
  
Agent Mimosa spoke, "We must wait until Agent Brown and Agent Jones return, and they too are to bringing new potentials to be recruits. We are early." He nodded and sat down gracefully on the highly polished floor, resuming his earlier lotus position. The female agent watched this closely. "You are a Zen Buddhist Mr. Kembrick?" He nodded and when he did not elaborate she asked on. "Your online alias is Gen'ji, and that is a Zen name. Why did you choose it?"   
  
He smiled. "So many names are based on Roman or Greek or Egyptian mythology even biblical names. I wanted something that represented me, and the dissatisfaction I had with the world around me. It means the Mist of Dreams."   
  
She nodded "As Morpheus would say, it is the wool that has been pulled over your eyes."   
  
His face contorted slightly for an instant while he pondered her words; then smiled in understanding. "The Mist is the lie of the Matrix. The great Gen, the great illusion. It is a fitting name for both me and the Matrix. All things should have second names for their spirit."   
  
Mimosa smiled "Would you give me a spirit name? Yours is so beautiful."   
  
"Thank you. I would be honored to give you your name. I have sensed not a drop of malice in you, you fight for the great good to protect our home." He thought for a minute silently. "I would name you Koshin of the Shining Heart. I hope it pleases you Agent Mimosa."   
  
She smiled back. "Koshin, that is just perfect. Thank you Zane." Then she too sat beside Zane, happy to talk with the young man. He bowed his head in respect and thanks for the praise.   
  
She nodded, but Smith however was tense. "I have been searching my data base and I can not find the language you speak in." His voice was curious and reverberated like water in the room.   
  
"It is no one language Agent Smith, it is a mix of many, taking the most important or beautiful fraises of each to form names. They are not about language; they are about what is inside of all of us. Our essence."   
  
"Is this like the human notion of soul?"   
  
"In a way, but we are not defined by such simple things as one part spiritual and one part flesh. All parts of you are your essence. In our teachings we do not believe that the bodies we have are real or of any importance, they are simply manifestations of the great void. The whole, and the nothing that we strive to reach."   
  
Smith looked into his eyes, questions written on his face. "In the Matrix there is a place called the source. It is our void, our nothing and whole."   
  
Zane returned the gaze evenly. He was not sure what to make of this comment, but he watched the Agent's eyes as he spoke. Seeing the reverence and the mix of devotion and fear, how knew that they spoke of the same idea. "Yes, they are one in the same. I have thought of a name for you Agent Smith, if you would let me bestow it."   
  
The Agent hesitated, obviously never knowing any name but his own. "You many, but you must still address me formally, in the company of any one other then Agent Mimosa."   
  
He nodded, "You portray many years in your words and actions Agent Smith. There is great knowledge in your heart be it of flesh or of code, but you are careful and reserved in how you use this. I would call you Myotai, of Wondrous Subtle Wisdom."   
  
Smith frowned slightly and met his eyes again. "No one has called me wise or wondrous before." His mouth twitches up slightly but resumed his frown. "You call me subtle yet you have never seen me kill, or interrogate. How can you make that judgment."   
  
"I do not need to know or see what one does while they are under orders to make judgments on them. I understand that this job will be bloody, I will kill, as you too have killed, but that does not make us murderers. That makes us soldiers. You are wondrous because you are a program but you a person to, I have seen doubt in your eyes and beauty in your heart. Your words are few and subtle but I have seen these things in your being."   
  
When he finished Mimosa looked to him from where she was sitting. "It takes most a long time to accept that the world is not real. It take most a lot longer to accept that we have feelings to."   
  
"I think some people believe them selves more open minded then they are. I try taking what I have been presented in consideration before I make any judgment. You have shown be no reason as to why you are not people. I accept that this world is not real, and I accept that you feel. I accept to easily, but my heart tells me you speak truth, Koshin." He smiled then added, "I believe the ones we wait for are here."   
  
The door opened and Agent Jones entered along with a fiery looking boy, with an old black jacket and generally rough appearance. His faded jeans were torn at the knees and his hair was mussed. His eyes however were ink black voids and burned like cigarette embers through newspaper.   
  
He was a sharp contrast to the man in a perfect suit and sunglasses that stood beside him. Smith nodded to him.   
  
"This is Edward, known as Decabyte. Eddy, this is Agent Mimosa and Agent Smith and their recruit." The boy made no motion to acknowledge the other three.   
  
Smith spoke in reply "This is our recruit, Zane, known as Gen'ji. Zane, this is Agent Jones." Zane bowed his head to the taller man.   
  
The three agents stood silent and still for an instant. He presumed it must be some sort of communication between them. He wondered were Agent Brown was, Koshin had said he was coming as well. His eyes met Eddy's, who stared back at him with cold eyes.   
  
The three agents then turned around and faced the door. It opened slowly and a very severe man stepped through shutting it behind him. No one walked next to him. He crossed the room purposely and in silence, and then he joined the other three agents, looking rather upset that he himself did not have a recruit. Or perhaps unhappy that he had to be here at all. He was at least two inches taller then Agent Smith and another four taller then Agent Jones. In all he was about a foot taller then Zane who looked up at him impressed.   
  
His eyes completely passed over the small recruit, and he did not even seem to see him standing at his side. When Agent Smith looked at him expectantly, he finally spoke. "I found no one suitable." His voice rang with grit and assurance into the room. Smith's was water, but his was the wind and the snow on the mountain. Zane smiled to him self. This agent was Taizan, with out a doubt, The Great Mountain. He was tall and proud, beautiful and deadly.   
  
Two brick walls appeared, towering thirty feet skyward. Smith spoke in a cool, announcer-like voice. "To pass the first test you must jump over the wall then jump back."   
  
Eddy grinned smugly, and run full throttle at the wall. He leapt up and did a handspring and a flip over the top of the wall landing squarely on the other side. He then leapt back across high in a hurtling leap and landed in a kneeling combat-like pose. Zane watched the display with half interest and when Eddy stood up fully with a vaingloriously look on his face, he turned to face Agent Smith. "Sir before we began the test," Eddy suddenly looked very unhappy, "I would like to ask a question."   
  
Agent Brown looked down surprised at Zane whom he had not noticed before. He looked back up at the tall Agent with his verdant green eyes, and a blithe smile, before meeting Smith's gaze again.   
  
"You may ask recruit."   
  
"Sir, what is the point of this test. Do you merely wish to see if we can jump, or is the goal to get to the other side of the wall?"   
  
Brown interjected in his icy voice before Smith could reply. "It's a simple order human, you were instructed to jump the wall."   
  
"Yes Agent Brown, I mean not to question the order but," he walked forward and placed his hand against the brick. "I wish only to know what I will be judged on." He turned back and faced the tall Agent. "This wall is only water."   
  
Brown looked at Smith exasperated by this recruits words. Jones also eyed their lead agent with interest. That he would bring someone who spoke in riddles; was so Morpheus-like. Smith finally made a judgment call. "Recruit Zane, what do you mean in saying that the wall is water? To pass the test you must go to the other side and return."   
  
He nodded to Smith then Agent Brown. "That is all I need to know. Thank you Sirs." For a few moments he stood silently before the wall. Eddy was becoming very edgy waiting but watched in curiosity as Zane stepped forward. In a simple leap, only inches above the top of the wall, he flipped over and landed squarely on the other side.   
  
He did not return immediately, and Stef looked at Smith who returned her gaze in the same wonder. All four agents and the recruit looked high up towards the top of the wall.   
  
"What are we looking at?" His voice startled them and brought their eyes back to his level.   
  
"Zane, how did you do that?" Mimosa asked   
  
"You said the this place was a program, and that every thing is just code. I thought that if every thing is code, then water and the wall must be one in the same. Smith said I only had go to the other side and return. This is why I asked."   
  
"You altered the Matrix to pass through the wall."   
  
"No Agent Mimosa, I do not have strength enough to do that. I don't know if I wall ever be able to do that."   
  
Brown spoke up. "You walked around the wall?" His voice was bitter cold.   
  
"Never sir."   
  
"Then how?"   
  
"I went though the wall, but did not change the it. I changed myself." He tapped to fingers on his chest over his heart. "You can do the same."   
  
"I am a program I am bound by the rules of the mainframe. I can not do that"   
  
"Any one can change their heart."   
  
Brown's frown deepened "I am not a human, and I do not wish to be."   
  
"No, but you are a person."   
  
Brown scoffed at him, but did not add any further.   
  
"Perhaps we should move on to the next test," Mimosa's suggestions breaking the tension.   
  
***   
  
The next several tests were increasingly more intense. They involved simulations of killing rebels and humans, loyalty tests and extensive choice making all aimed at ingraining the idea of Matrix before morals. After four hours of testing both recruits were passing the tests well.   
  
"They really upped the number." Mimosa mumbled to Smith as the next test loaded. This one was a warehouse, Eddy and Zane had to work together to enter the building retrieve a disk and return. It would be no easy task, the disk was heavily guarded and they would have to work together to reach it.   
  
Eddy had arrogantly informed them all that he would go to the roof. He was a fool, Zane surmised. This building had a metal roof. This distraction however would allow him to retrieve the target. He slipped around the back of the building and found a window, which he pried, open after carefully checking for security measures and slid inside.   
  
There was an old beaten card table in the center of the room filled with rebels. The single bare light that hung over the table hid their faces in part shadows and part sallow light. He edged as close to the table as he dared. He crouched in the inky darkness only inches from the closet man. He drew his dagger and waited.   
  
Then he heard Eddy. The thud was audible on the roof, and the rebels stood and drew their weapons. This is what he had waited for. Standing too, but hidden in the dark, he grabbed the closest man and drew him into the shadows, hand over his mouth. His blade entered at the base of the man's skull and impaled to the hilt, leaving him dead before he was placed on the ground, and hidden behind staked crates. He took out four more rebels in a mater of seconds while they too were busy shooting at Eddy on the roof to notice.   
  
As soon as a path enough had been cleared he edged up to the table. He noticed the wholes in the tin roofing were seeping with blood. A quick swipe of his hand shattered the single light, while his other hand grabbed the disk form the table. More yelling was heard in complete confusion on the rebel's part. Two quick slashed severed the jugular of a fifth and sixth rebels and he slipped out of the warehouse the way he came, not wanting to be dripped on.   
  
Quickly he rounded the building and handed the disk to Agent Jones. "You let your partner die?" Jones asked inquiringly.   
  
He turned around and looked at Eddy riddled with bullets on the roof. "He was a good fighter, but he killed him self with his arrogance."   
  
"You could have corrected him in his error in judgment."   
  
He evenly matched the Agents gaze. "Yes, but I saw in his error as opportunity. The mission and the protection of the Mainframe are more important."   
  
Jones nodded. "You are correct in your judgment. We are impressed that you not only killed all six rebels with out having to fire your gun, but went through the entire test with out firing once."   
  
He looked around hoping to see the expression on Agent Brown's face. He longed for him was one of the impressed 'we'. We was not sure why but he wanted to please the cold Agent. Taizan the Great Mountain, was some one that impressed him, though he did not know the reason. When he did find it his face was emotionless and unacknowledging.   
  
Agent Mimosa stole his attention back. "Even though you are our recruit, it was though that you would be best working with Agent Brown. He was lead field and combat Agent, and could use a recruit skilled with a blade. We have been having a hard time with a pair of Exile twins who wont die when you shoot them." She smiled. "I will get him suited up then?" She nodded politely to Smith and Jones and fixed a glare at Brown, which reminded Zane of a mother threatening a very unruly child. When Brown glared back at her however she relented and turned to face Zane. She was brave but not stupid enough to get him mad.   
  
Brown nodded at him then turned and left. The other two male Agents also left heading out of a door that had appeared in a near by brick wall. Zane had watched the power display but decided not to comment on it. "Koshin, what's an exile?" He asked innocently.   
  
She smiled and explained about how programs die and the choice the led to exiles, while leading him towards the Suit Room. When they arrived she opened the door enthusiastically and pulled him in, snapping the door tight behind her. "Ok here's the deal Zane. Brown is not known to be the office nice guy, he has big time human hating issues and major anger management problem. We don't transfer recruits to him for any reason."   
  
"I was transferred."   
  
"He asked for you. He said you might have a change against the twins, whom he has been trying to kill for years. I almost fell over when he said that."   
  
"This is an honor then?"   
  
"Or a curse, Brown and I don't tend to get along to well."   
  
"I noticed."   
  
She groaned. "He's such a jerk, but you didn't here that from me, and you heard nothing about any of this. I was told not to tell you, but I thought you ought to know." He nodded in reply. "So is there a Zen name for dude with a stick up his ass?"   
  
Smirking he replied. "No but I have already named him in my mind. I knew it the moment he spoke. Majestic and massive, but ice cold and far away. I decided to name him, Taizan which means the Great Mountain."   
  
Frowning she replied. "Well yours is much nicer then mine is." She was flipping through suits, looking for one that was small enough. "Ah here." She hauled one out of the long racks and handed him it, a pair of shoes and some sunglasses. "You can change in there," she pointed towards a changing room.   
  
Nodding a thank you he went and changed.   
  
***   
  
The stepped out of the suit room, and Zane donned is dark sunglasses completing his agent attire. He smiled, glad for the coat sleeves that allowed ample room to latch his blade over the top of his shirt arm and not against his skin, it made the blade tarnish.   
  


  
Agent Mimosa, whom had told Zane he could refer to her as Stef if he wished, led him down another long gray hallway. A now dark light track ran along the length of the floor and overhead lights supplemented the bright streams of sun coming from the windows.   
  
On the way towards the elevator he was introduced to a very emotionless sounding and looking Agent named Clarke. He was the superior of all the Agents of the building, so Zane made a conscious effort to be extra kind and respectful towards him. Though his actions betrayed nothing of his impression of Agent Clarke he mentally dubbed him Ssu-hsin the Dead Mind.   
  
He had never before inclined to give so many names, but the people here had such distinct personalities it was hard not to. She led them into the elevator, which rose several stories before they got off into another long gray hallway.   
  
"This is were the recruits live. Your in room number eight." She opened the door, then handed him the key into a simple apartment, in fact it was even a bit lager then his former home. "The dinning hall, if you want to eat there, and the gym are on the third floor. Being Brown's recruit I'm sure you'll be forced to spend a lot of time I the latter."   
  
"I don't mind," he smiled genuinely back at her.   
  
"Now if you need any thing just think; Require, then that item or what ever it is you need."   
  
"Thank you Koshin. May I bring some of my things here?"   
  
"Sure, go ahead. You are off duty until tomorrow morning at five. Then you have to report to Agent Browns office. His is the one to the left of the one we first came to this morning."   
  
"Thank you very much Agent Mimosa."   
  
"No prob. Zane." She left out the front door, leaving him to redecorate the very plain gray and white apartment.   
  
"First things first," he said thinking out loud. 'Require all doors painted red.' Then he changed the walls in to tea green, gold, blue and a host of rich vibrant colors. The white ceiling became gold and silver leaf and the floor went from gray industrial carpeting to black ebony wood with warm woven rugs with designs of elephants and other Asian influences. He filled the room with art from his old apartment, and reserved a special place for the ancient Buddha. The old Bonsai tree had an honored position in the streaming sunrays of the window. In the kitchen he made the Formica counters into soapstone and changed the cabinets into dark wood that matched the floor.   
  
He was glad to have received room number eight, for there were eight symbols that represented Buddha. On a crimson painted wall he placed a beautiful silk screen of a Chinese woman carrying a white parasol. On each of the two black overhead kitchen cabinet doors he added koi fish made of gold leaf. He placed two symbols together buy adding a lacquer work vase filled with lotus flowers on to the ornately carved dining table.   
  
On a bookshelf now filled with his collection of beautiful art books; he placed his white couch shell. On a blue wall he hung a shadow box with elaborate knot work, and a banner of victory hung beside that. Finally as his final homage he embedded gold filigree work onto the inside of the hallway door in the form a dazzling and winding wheel.   
  
At last content with his new home, he brewed him self a cup of simple green tea and drank from a plain wooden bowl. It had a chip on one side but was still quite useful. His teapot too was old. It was made from clay and had no decorations. The bottom was black from long use and the inside stained from the tea. He smiled as he drank and looked at the pot. It was his favorite thing in the room.   
  
***   
  
He stood outside of Agent Browns office at five, well acutely it was one minute and thirty seconds before five but close enough. He knocked crisply on the door. "Come in," the cold voice called from inside the office. He entered and walked inside only a few feet then closed the door behind him. He scanned the office and noticed its unused appearance before he found Agent Brown towering beside him.   
  
"Good morning, Sir."   
  
"The morning is just beginning, how can you say it is good Recruit."   
  
"I can say it is good with the hope that it will be, Sir."   
  
"I have no need to hope, Recruit Zane."   
  
"Well then Agent Brown, I will hope for you."   
  
"You're a fool, but you have some modicum of skill which is more then I can say for most of your kind. I told Agent Mimosa not to inform you that I requested you. She no doubt did any way. Her self restraint is limited." A sneer played over his face. "I may have requested for you to work under me, but do don't assume you will receive lax treatment because of it."   
  
"Of course not Sir."   
  
"I will work you twice as hard, to prove that my judgment was right."   
  
"I will welcome the thoroughness in my training with understanding at the honor it entitles." Zane met his cold fixing glare with happy eyes. He knew his path would be tough, his training would be grueling, but his heart yearned to please the commanding agent. "I would like to began as soon as possible Sir. I welcome the chance to train under your guidance. I have been told you are the lead combat Agent, you must have great knowledge of fighting skills to hold such a title." Yes it was sucking up, but a few brownie points could never hurt when dealing with some one with this reputation.   
  
Brown glared down at him, obviously a bit irritated that he had not managed to make the recruit shake in fear like he did to so many. "You will fight me first to assess you skills." He led Zane towards a door on the far side of the office. It opened to reveal a small gym, obviously his personal one. Many weapons hung on the wall, and a black sand bag was hung in a far corner. He watched as Agent Brown removed his gun and set it on the table. "Remove your gun, and the dagger, Recruit." Zane did as instructed.   
  
They moved to the center of the gym. "We will start slow, and warm up with some simple exercises." He was confident that the agent did not acutely need to warm up to attack, but he was grateful that Brown had taken him into consideration. Then the first blow struck hard into his shoulder. He had do dig his toes down into the floor to stay on his feet.   
  
He was ready for the next attack and blocked it with ease, even managing to counter with his own offensive move. Agent Brown did not seem overly thrilled, as he had to dodge the blow throwing him off balance. Taking advantage of this Zane kicked and brought the Agent down on one knee.   
  
Brown went from not thrilled, to down right wrathful in a beat of his programmed heart. He returned with a veracious attack. He grabbed Zane's arm and threw him to the ground. Being small he used the momentum to roll back onto his feet, but Brown was already standing. The fight was clearly being dominated by Agent Brown, as Zane was pushed back by the sheer mass of the tall Agent.   
  
In a last dish effort he hurled a punch towards the agent's face. Brown's arm came up and blocked the attack with a full force blow of his own. Lifting his arm and twisting his wrist he gripped Zane's arm. One sharp tug and a sweeping kick at his feet sent the recruit reeling forward. Brown swept to the side, and turned Zane's arm behind him. He hit the mat hard and was pinned down by Agent Brown.   
  
Zane took a deep breath as Agent Brown removed the knee he was using to press him into the floor. He expected to be released, but instead his arm was still pinned behind him. He heard the rustle of the Agent's suit as he stretched out behind him and leaned close to his ear.   
  
He could feel the rise and fall of Brown's chest press against his back. The agent growled low in his throat, the sound was meant to cause fear in the young recruit but it had an unintended side effect. Zane felt the rumble deep in the Agents chest, the vibration coursed his spine and set tiny needles of fire on his skin. He closed his eyes and sunk into the heat of the body along his back, and the caresses of breath that played on his ear and neck. Whipping warm waves over his body.   
  
"You set your self up to fail; you left your self open. If I had been so inclined you would be dead by now." His voice reverberated through his chest. It was not ice any more. To Zane is sounded like fire and mystery and the dark heart of the jungle. Unconsciously he squirmed slightly to relieve the pressure on his arm, this only allowed the Agent to gain a tighter hold, and he leaned more heavily against the recruit stopping all movement.   
  
He bit his lower lip, to hold in a moan that threatened on his lips. With resolve Zane decided he rather liked this feeling of being pinned by the Agent. He gritted his teeth as the cold air hit him, and the Agent pealed away from his body.   
  
Agent Brown was looking at him quizzically at him when he stood. Perhaps he noticed his recruits raised pulse and flushed appearance, which seemed to have no relation to there fight. Zane returned his gaze, knowing that if he broke eye contact like he desired to, it would betray more then he wanted the agent to know.   
  
***Part III***   
  
Two months past, and Zane lived in near isolation from the other recruits. They called him Agent Brown's shadow, and with good reason. He was expected to arrive at five each morning regardless of what day it was. If Brown was gone or busy with reports he was expected to train alone, in the reserved gym. Zane sometimes questioned why he was never let out with the other recruits but never openly exposed such thoughts.   
  
Fighting styles were uploaded into his mind and he was practiced each day with some new form or a different weapon. In turn for every hour he spent working with something new he had to practice with his dagger as well. Agent Brown showed him how to execute new maneuvers and helped him when he need it, but his words and actions never had they fire as they did after their first fight. Still he savored each touch and a great reverence for the powerful Agent grew inside the young recruit.   
  
He worked each day until early evenings when he was free to go. He loved the tireless training but even more he loved the assignments. Some mornings he would enter and there would be a certain tenseness in the Agent's eyes. Those were the mornings he loved best, when Brown would tell him the plan for the day in his solid voice, and they would leave in the black sedan to hunt exiles, or rebels or whatever needed done.   
  
At first he had only been allowed to help as back up but soon he was allowed to make open kills and contribute to the hunt. After each mission he would look up in Agent Brown's eyes hoping for some sort of recognition that he had done well. He never found any and so would work even harder the next day.   
  
Stef told him once a week or so that he was working too hard, and he would always shake his head and say that there was no such thing. That he had to be better. He could tell she was worried, but he would never let that stop him.   
  
His few hours of free time were all he would ever use to relax in. He rode dressage horses at a rather upscale stable at the edge of town. After requiring a deep knowledge of the sport, and a Lotus Elise to get him there. If he was going to drive any thing he might as well drive a Lotus he figured. It was as he was returning from this free time that his path in training took an unexpected turn.   
  
He stepped out of the elevator, onto the floor where his rooms were located. He rounded the corner to find Agent Brown waiting outside the door to room number eight, his room. He hurried towards the Agent and bowed his head respectfully to him.   
  
"I'm sorry if you were waiting for me long, Sir," he fumbled for his key for a few moments then opened the door. "Would you care to come in?"   
  
Brown nodded but did not comment. Zane watched him, carefully looking for any reaction to his home. "This place is..." Brown hesitated over the words "...you."   
  
Zane smiled and motioned for Brown to sit while he placed a kettle to heat on the stove. It was a reaction to having guests over, part of his English upbringing, and the fact that Agent Brown might not drink tea was not even considered.   
  
He crossed the room to where Agent Brown had sat rather stiffly in the red velvet couch. "May I ask why you have come Sir? It is an honor to have you here."   
  
"This is not a social call Recruit," Zane frowned slightly "You will no longer be meeting with me in the morning."   
  
He could not control the devastation that played on his face. "I do not wish to question orders, Sir, but I believe that my training under your guidance has increased my skill above and beyond, any thing I could have learned from another. If I may speak so brashly, I do not wish to end my hours with you."   
  
For the first time he saw confusion on the Agent's face. "You may not speak so brashly Recruit." His words were so cold that they stung, but Zane could see the amazement in his blue eyes that danced behind his sunglasses. "I am perplexed that you want to continue." Brown held his head cocked slightly to the side in almost a puppy like mannerism. Zane to had to forcibly suppress a laugh at the thought that the furious wolf of an Agent before him, could remind him of a puppy.   
  
Brown continued, not understanding the sudden smile on the recruit's face. "I have worked you hard from sunrise to sunset, every day with out leave for two months. You have been isolated from other recruits and from any one but myself in general. I have yelled at you, I have thrown you to the floor in fights exactly seven hundred and two times. I know you have bruises on your arms and legs that you refuse to treat, and cuts that you will not allow me to see. I have seen the logs in the medical ward. You are there quite often. I do not understand why you would still want to train under me."   
  
"Because Sir, I except my training as necessary. You selected me therefore my performance is a reflection on your judgment." He lowered his eyes. "I do not wish to be a failure in your eyes." Zane watched his hands shake as he said the words. The knowledge that he would never be good enough to represent the Agent finally dawned in his heart.   
  
He was spared having to return the Agent's gaze when the he heard the teapot whistle. Mumbling his pardon, he stepped into the kitchen and removed the pot from the stove. He prepared the tea slowly, giving time to collect himself before he would face the Agent.   
  
"Recruit, Zane?" He jumped back at the voice, and stepped right into Brown who stood behind him. In shock at the sudden warmth, he dropped the pot, which broke into many small pieces on the floor.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sir" he mumbled stepping away and bending down to pick of up the pieces," before he could reach the clay shards however his wrist was caught in the powerful hand of Agent Brown.   
  
"Are you ill, Recruit? I have never seen you break any thing before." Brown held out his hand as the teapot was required, repaired and in his hand. He handed it to Zane who quickly set it on the counter. "You could have required tea."   
  
"I know but the act of making it settles my nerves."   
  
"You do not seem settled." Brown, in a rather uncharacteristic display, led the young recruit back towards the sofa and set him down.   
  
"I just realized that I will never be good enough in your eyes," his eyes widened and he slid quickly away form the Agent realizing what he had said.   
  
His voice was stern in reply "Recruit, if I had thought you unable to complete the tasks I set aside for you, I would not have asked for you to be assigned to me. You will not fail so long as I am your commanding officer." He sounded very smug and self-assured.   
  
"I'm not being transferred?" Zane fidgeted his hands and sat up very straight.   
  
"Of course not, why would you think that? I need you to much to let you be transferred."   
  
Zane leapt to his feet and wrapped his arms around the Agent's strong waist. Hearing Brown growl low in his chest he stepped back he straightened the tall mans coat with a sheepish grin. "Sorry Sir, I though for sure you had decided I was not good enough and I was being sent to another Agent. Do you really need me?"   
  
"Some one has to kill the twins."   
  
Zane smiled noting the small attempt at humor on the Agents part. Maybe Brown was so cold because no one had ever taken the time get to know him. Zane had spent two months with him and still knew so little. He made a conscious decision right then and there. He would find what it was that made Taizan tick.   
  
"Has any one ever hugged you before Agent Brown?"   
  
The Agent frowned down at the recruit. "Why would any one hug me? Is it not a human symbol of friendship or love? I am a combat Agent, I have never had a friend."   
  
"Can I be your friend?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Why not?" His eyes were pleading, in that big doe-eyed fashion.   
  
"You're a Recruit, our relationship while on duty is that of a superior Agent and his recruit, nothing more." He sounded like a scolding parent.   
  
"When are you not on duty." Zane inched closer and the Agent inched back, not sure of what to make of the conversation.   
  
"I am not officially on active duty from two am, to five am, but that is irrelevant..."   
  
Zane interrupted forgoing his usual politeness while speaking to a some one of higher rank. "Then I will be your friend at three in the morning."   
  
"You are being insubordinate."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Then why do you do this."   
  
"Because I think you need a hug once in a while."   
  
"Agents don't need hugs."   
  
"Every one needs hugs."   
  
"No"   
  
"Yes"   
  
"I order you to stop this conversation."   
  
Zane sat quietly knowing he could not disobey a direct order, but he still smiled smugly at the Agent.   
  
"I still have not told you about your new assignment." He could see Brown forcibly trying to grasp the subtleties of conversation, and change the subject.   
  
"No Sir, you have not."   
  
"I'm only switching you to a night shift, so that you may practice you attack skills on unsuspecting recruits" He handed him a pack of red permanent markers. "The other recruits will be briefed and know that they are being hunted but they will not know by whom. They can never see your face if you can be identified its over. I want you to mark those you attack with the pens as if it were a fatal knife strike."   
  
"So you want me to go from full time training, to recruit hunter?"   
  
"In a manor of speaking. You will still be required to assist me in field work a few times a week."   
  
"Good."   
  
"But when you are not on duty, I expect you to rest, not to train. Is that clear."   
  
Zane frowned but nodded in reply "Yes, Sir." He grinned, then added, "Are you concerned about my well being?"   
  
"No humans do not function optimally with out sleep. Smith and Jones also each have one recruit who will be hunting the others as well, I don't want to have you shamefully marked when you represent the field division." Brown's moth actually twitch slightly towards a smile.   
  
"Fair enough, When will I officially be on duty?"   
  
"From five PM, to three AM."   
  
"Good, because once three AM comes I'm your friend until you go back on duty."   
  
Brown shook his head in exasperation. "You are the most headstrong human I have ever met."   
  
"I take that as a compliment, Sir."   
  
"What if it is not?"   
  
Zane shrugged "To each his own. I chose to look at the world the way I want."   
  
"I have noticed that tendency." Zane smiled in reply. Brown stood and placed his hand on his earpiece. "They need me to assist with a rebel. Good bye Zane."   
  
He stood and bowed his head to the Agent still smiling. "Good bye Agent Brown." Brown nodded in reply then shifted from the room. Sitting down, he could not suppress his grin. He had called him Zane, no recruit Zane, not recruit, just Zane. He would think about that later, he had a nap to take before going on duty.   
  
***   
  
His hours had passed in silence and cramped muscles and now Zane was looking to unwind after so long spent bunched up ready to strike. He had taken and marked fifteen of the recruits tonight and it was now three am. He was too wound up and charged to go back to his rooms and some how his feet found their way to Agent Browns office.   
  
He knocked three times then stepped back and waited, grin on his face. The door opened and Brown was snarling. Zane watched as the scowl melted in to an almost smile, and he was waved into the office. The door to the gym was open and he could see the punching bag had been butchered and was bleeding its sand all over the floor of the gym.   
  
"Rough day Agent Brown?"   
  
Zane heard the low growl and remember back to the time when Brown had pinned him to the floor on that first day. "The rebel hunt was less the successful, we lost all five of them due to one of Jones' recruits who was a traitor."   
  
"Is he dead?"   
  
"I shot him myself."   
  
"Good, did we loose any others?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then at least we found and disposed of a traitor. It was a good hunt then."   
  
"We failed. I failed."   
  
"You cant kill them all, all the time."   
  
"I'm the field Agent, a program, less then perfection is unacceptable."   
  
"There is a saying, even the strongest tiger sometimes goes hungry," Brown growled again and sounded just the tiger. "Five rebels might have escaped, but I do not see any imperfection in you beyond your own self doubt. Circumstances are what they will be, they can not be predicted, prepared for or controlled. I think no less of you now then I did before."   
  
"Your opinion is not that of the Mainframe."   
  
"No it's the opinion of a friend."   
  
"I am not your friend Zane, I have never once been friendly to you, and yet you insist that you want to be mine." Brown sat down in his office chair and required one for Zane who also sat.   
  
"Programs are people too Taizan."   
  
Brown looked at him quizzically. "What did you say?"   
  
"I said programs are people to and I firmly believe that, your not some sort of sci-fi robot, you're a real person. You feel and show dedication, you are free thinking and make decisions and have the ability to question orders." He fell silent when Brown raised his hand.   
  
"No, what did you call me?"   
  
Zane fell silent and his eyes widen slightly, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming eighteen-wheeler. "I'm sorry Agent Brown. I did not mean to or even realizes that I had said that."   
  
"What does it mean?"   
  
"The first time I heard you speak, I thought your voice and manner to be so cold and so noble that I called you Taizan in my mind," He lowered his voice. "It means the Great Mountain."   
  
"Are the cold and nobility common things for humans to equate with mountains?"   
  
The question took Zane by surprise and he did his best to answer. "Yes, mountains are said to be tall and proud, but deadly."   
  
"You feared me?"   
  
"I still do, each time I come to you I walk into the den of a tiger but I come any ways."   
  
"Why do you do that?"   
  
"Why do people climb the mountains? Because, they may be deadly but they are breathtaking." Zane met Brown's eyes and held them. "I wish to know the heart of the mountain. I hate to see you so alone."   
  
"You should not care."   
  
"I do regardless."   
  
"And if I order you to stay away from me?"   
  
"If you order me, I will stay away. I will never betray your command, my loyalty to you is to deep."   
  
"Mountains are dangerous Zane, humans die all the time trying to tame them."   
  
"I know they are, and I cant help it."   
  
"I don't want to you to die, but I can not protect you from the hate in me."   
  
"I know that I may die long before I ever see any thing but ice, but I need something to fight for."   
  
"I will not let you fight for me, Recruit." Zane hissed slightly to himself hearing that word, which was a wall between them. "Go home to your rooms, rest and when you wake I want you to train in the common gym. Do not come back, if I need you for an assignment I will come to you. I order you to stay away from me."   
  
Zane hung his head. "You know that my heart is breaking don't you?"   
  
"I know, but you will be safe, let it make you strong. Humans say; what does not kill you will make you stronger. Go, Zane."   
  
He stood and bowed to the Agent with a heavy heart, and left to return to his rooms.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   



End file.
